Gift of the Valar
by SheWhoDreamsOutLoud
Summary: The Valar never truly abandoned middle earth, their presence was always there to guide the lives of men and elves from the darkness. So when the they knew something evil was stirring once agian, the gods gave the mortal world their more precious star, Ilmarië.


DISCLAIMER: yes as we all know I do not own this universe (sadly); however, I am borrowing Tolkien's characters for my own amusement… and maybe yours too.

* * *

_PROLOG:_

In the garden, two figures sat quietly by the pond. It was starry night with no clouds blocking the moonlight, and the light from the stars lit up the trees. Making them look like they were covered in silver dust. The elder of the two held her hand over the water surface to change the image from that of their refection to a window into a throne room.

"Naneth, why does the man always look so sad?" The child whispered sadly, her blue eyes filled with pain for a man she had never met.

It was not the first time the two of them had come to the pond, and every time they looked the dark haired king would appear.

"Oh my little star, he is sad for he has no family." The girl looked shaken, looking back at the water she sigh.

"But where did they go?"

"Some were lost to battle, other set sail to leave middle earth" Varda ran her fingers through the child's hair soothingly. The garden was silent once again, only the sound of the wind could be heard rustling the leaves of the nearby trees. Watching the man wander back and forth, along side a table filled with old men. He seemed to be telling them something very important; some of the older elves did not look very happy.

"Are all kings in so tried and sad looking?" big blue eyes looked up at her mother, Varda laughed shaking her head, the motion making the beads in her hair shine like little lights.

"Do you think Ada look like that too?"

The girl paused for a moment before looking back at the water "no, not always. But sometimes when he think's I'm not watching he looks sad too"

"Being king is no easy task, but Ada has many who loves him. So it is not such a burden on him" The girl nodded as if understanding, but then her brows forrowed

"But this king" she pointed at the water with her little hand, she paused for a moment looking puzzled before adding, "he has no family. It must be awful being all alone…"

"What would you have me do starlight? I cannot force anyone to be happy. Sometimes that is just the way of the mortal world. Those elves who reside outside our kingdom I can no more then guide or send artifacts to help them"

"But Naneth, can you not send someone to help him?"

"Who would you have me send child?" Varda smiled sadly at the girl, the younger often did not understand negative emotions and the heartaches that came along with living in a mortal world. Many ages had past since her husband Manwe, and her fellow Valar had helped create and preserve middle-earth, but it was not a perfect place.

"Maybe I could make him happy, Ada always says I make him smile, do you think I could make the dark haired king smile too?"

For a moment ice gripped Varda's heart. This was her child, her only girl, offering to go east. She was not old enough to know what that would mean. She would not be trained; it could be sending her to slaughter. But as she looked at her little angel, her little starlight, her Ilmarë, she knew. Her little girl was destined for great things, born to be a chief of the Maiar. But as she looked at Ilmarië, a future glimpsed before the Queens eyes. One filled with pain but also great happiness.

"You would make him very happy, but it would mean you would have to leave Ada and I for a very long time..." The girl looked pensive, as is she had spent a great deal of time thinking of this, she hen brushed her golden hair behind her ear.

"Ada says I am to one day become a leader of the Maiar, but… I do not know how. But maybe… I could learn from such a world, here I can not grow. Besides you would not be alone, you would have Ada"

"Oh my child sometimes I forget you have a wisdom beyond your years. All maiar must make the journey but is this what you want? There are other ways to grow." The queen said tiredly.

From behind the rose bushes, a figure had been watching the two talk by the pond. He had known they would be here, just like he knew what would happen, the heartbreak and tears that were to follow. So much blood was to be spilt and it would break the queens heart. For the child was meant for more then she knew. Irmo sigh. As lord and master of visions, dreams and desires he knew that from the moment the girl had seen the king in the pond, a part of her future was set in stone. The pond did not show trivial things, there was a reason for everything it showed. In Estë's garden coincidences did not happen. Finally the Queen sigh before continuing to speek,

"Go to sleep child, it is late and you promised to visit the stable tomorrow did you not?" The little child sigh and kissed her mother on the cheek, before running down the garden path.

When she was safely out of range, the queen raised her voice

"I know you are there" she continued running her fingers through the pond water distorting the image in the pond water, but it could not keep her from glimpsing the image changed, her eyes grew sad, for there was so much, uncertainty and death out east. Where she did not have full control.

"She will leave… you know she will. Just like we have always know."

"Must you always remind me of this?"

Olmo scratched his gray beard while looking up at the clear night sky.

"We are not all powerful Varda, Maiar like her must always go. For we cannot."

"She is my child" The queen snarled, her beautiful face filling with rage.

"Do not mistake my honestly for happiness Queen, for I too know of all the dangers that will be unleashed upon the mortal world. Morgoth's darkness is ever present in the depth of my mind, and the battle of middle earth will go on. These children are our soldiers, our strongest hope for elves and mortals alike to win any wars." Olmo's eyes flashed with fury, but as soon as his anger had come, it vanished. Varda sign sadly, her face looking ashen.

"Can you see no other choice? Am I to doom her to a life of heartbreak and bloodshed?" The queen stood, moonlight washing over her, making her skin glow, and her hair light up like the night sky. Dark with it's glittering jewels.

"Do not fret Varda, there is light. Always. She will be a radiant as the moon, lighting up all dark places for those around her"

"Oh if only I had your foresight" Varda said bitterly.

Olme laughed, and helped her stand up before the two stared walking back to the palace.

"We all wish for what we can not have, maybe that is just a way to know we are still alive. A constant battle with what we and what we have" Varda nodded absent mindedly, casting one last glace at the glowing pond. Before it disappeared behind the fauna in the garden.

As the two figures silently arrived at the castle, doors they whispered their farewells before making their separate ways home.

A little bit later when the queen arrived upstairs in the palace living room she was met with the sight of her husband watching the fireplace in silence.

"You spent a long time in the garden, did you find the answers you were searching for?"

Manwë turned around, his golden hair illuminated by the light of the fire. At the sight of his wife, he got up from the armchair and to gently strokes her cheek. The queen sigh.

"Yes but it does not bring me any happiness" she paused avoiding his gaze for a moment, as if afraid to ask, sensing her distress Manwë kissed her forehead gently.

"When will she leave?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh my love…" His heart breaking as he wrapped his armed around her stroking her hair. As she felt his body shake with silent tears, she knew.

Ilmarië was already gone.

* * *

Be a dear and review if you like the story! It helps keep me motivated and maybe chapter updates will not take forever. Thank's lovelies!


End file.
